Strategic Firearms Command
logo.]] The''' Strategic Firearms Command '''is the the specialist firearms unit of Central Police. Information The unit is comprised of specially trained Authorised Firearms Officer's and is headed by a Strategic Firearms Commander (currently Chief Superintendent Terry Reynolds). Management and overseeing of deployments is covered by a Senior Authorised Firearms Officer (currently Inspector Tracey McAndrew), who is second in command to the SFC. The AFO's within the unit are split into smaller, 4 person teams with separate call signs, allowing the unit to respond to multiple incidents or be deployed in multiple areas throughout The City. The SFC's main base of operations is South Ferry Station. Weapons Members of the SFC carry the Heckler & Koch G36C assault rifle as their primary weapon, and the Glock 17 as their sidearm. Some formally uniformed armed officers have also been seen armed with variants of the Heckler & Koch MP5 submachine gun in lieu of the larger G36C. Most officers also carry the X26 Taser or occasionally the older model M26 Taser as a less lethal option. The armoury at South Ferry Station also contains Accuracy International Arctic Warfare sniper rifles and Heckler & Koch HK69A1 40mm grenade launchers. Members * Chief Superintendent Terry Reynolds (Strategic Firearms Commander) * Inspector Tracey McAndrew (Senior Authorised Firearms Officer) * Sergeant Danny Waldron (formerly) * Sergeant Briggs * Sergeant Kyle Ferringham * Sergeant Jane Cafferty (formerly) * Constable Rod Kennedy (deceased) * Constable Jackie Brickford (formerly) * Constable Hari Bains (formerly) * Constable Lambert (formerly) * Constable Karen Black * Constable Bellow * Constable Chapel * Constable Jones * Constable Ray Randhawa (deceased) * Constable Kevin Greysham (deceased) * Constable Carl Waldhouse (deceased) Series 1 A Disastrous Affair SFC operators led by Sgt. Colin Brackley work alongside Counter Terrorism to execute a raid on a flat in Regal Court. Series 2 The Ambush A member of the SFC is seen standing guard at the crime scene after the convoy attack. Two armed officers are later seen standing guard outside the hospital room of Tommy Hunter, but are distracted by a false alarm which enables Jeremy Cole to enter and kill Hunter. Series 3 Monsters SFC sergeant Danny Waldron and his VC5 team are deployed to detain Ronan Murphy, a suspect in Operation Damson wanted in connection with a plot to commit a gangland execution. Waldron orders a 'hard stop' on the suspect's vehicle, forcing the suspect to decamp into a nearby housing estate. Waldron gives chase, but catches up with him long before his team arrive. Waldron decides to shoot the suspect in cold blood, despite him having already surrendered his gun, and fakes the scene to make it look like he opened fire before he was shot. When Waldron's team arrive, he orders them to discharge their weapons. Under interrogation from AC-12 , Waldron looks to have an answer for everything, until DS Steve Arnott's line of questioning into his private life begins to spook him. Hastings agrees to send Fleming undercover as a new member of Waldron's squad in an attempt to uncover the truth. The Caddy The SFC is first seen deployed to carry out a search on the house of Hari Bains, lead by Inspector Tracey McAndrew. Yet they found nothing although DS Steve Arnott got a phone call receiving intel to a possible location for him, so they decide to go. DI Matthew Cottan was found with a wounded head and Bains was found at the site and arrested. Later in the episode, when DI Matthew Cottan's treachery is exposed, he is broken out of the AC-12 Building by corrupt AFO Lambert, who was assigned to guard the interview room. DC Fleming] gives chase to Cottan, where she is able to gun down Lambert, and eventually fire upon the escape vehicle that collects Cottan. After the vehcile crashes, a team from the SFC arrive and attempt to remove Fleming from the scene, but she refuses and records the fatally injured Cottan's dying declaration. Series 4